Indigo Rose
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, si manja yang tiba-tiba minta indigo rose pada suaminya. Pria yang bersangkutan, Sasuke, baru tahu apa itu indigo rose setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata. Sudah semestinya Sasuke jadi ragu untuk menyebut dirinya sebagai pecinta tomat, jika yang diketahuinya sebatas tomat ceri. Dan ternyata indigo rose seperti melambangkan penyatuan mereka berdua, tomat merah dan blueberry.
1. Tomat Blueberry

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi****  
Indigo Rose**** © Haruno Aoi****  
Catatan****: **AU, rated T – M, hyperOoC, (miss) typo, ringan pendek dan gaje—hanya sebagai pelepas stres (just for fun), sekuel **My Doctor** dan masih berhubungan dengan **Too Damn Late**

.

.

.

* * *

**~o ****Indigo Rose ****o~**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di pagi hari berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Biasanya rasa kantuknya segera hilang jika ia menyentuh air dingin dari keran wastafel. Meski tak jarang rasa ingin tidurnya seketika lenyap tatkala ia terantuk kaki meja atau ketika badannya membentur dinding. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tata ruang di apartemen itu. Memang jauh berbeda dengan bilik tempat tidurnya di kediaman Hyuuga yang dilengkapi kamar mandi.

Ia terlihat lebih segar setelah membasuh mukanya. Penglihatannya makin jelas. Ia bisa menangkap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Dan ia tidak hanya menemukan pantulannya sendiri, karena Sasuke yang berkimono mandi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Segarnya…," desah Hinata melihat penampilan Sasuke, yang tampaknya juga habis keramas.

"Makanya cepat mandi. Dasar pemalas. Harusnya kau bangun lebih dulu dariku, dan segera siapkan sarapan," gerutu Sasuke yang kemudian menyikat giginya. Kalau kebiasaan Hinata di pagi hari adalah bangun dari kasur masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Sikat gigi sebelum dan sesudah sarapan adalah kebiasaan Sasuke.

Bukannya gentar dan langsung buka baju kemudian masuk _shower area_, Hinata malah beringsut memeluk sebelah lengan Sasuke yang menumpu pada meja wastafel.

"Tiba-tiba aku ngantuk lagi…," rengeknya manja sembari menutup mata. Senyumnya mengembang karena pria yang sudah menikahinya dua bulan lalu itu tidak melakukan penolakan.

"Kau tak bisa jadikan kantuk sebagai alasan untuk bolos kerja," desis Sasuke pelan, namun tajam.

Serta merta Hinata melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dengan sedikit kasar disertai tampang cemberut.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang akan bolos. Selalu~ saja berprasangka buruk padaku. Huh!" Ia melengos, lalu cepat-cepat melucuti piama kuningnya yang bergambar beruang cokelat, tak peduli tatapan bengong sang suami yang berpadu dengan rasa heran lantaran mendapatinya yang mendadak hipersensitif.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata yang sudah berseragam perawat, menyusul Sasuke ke dapur. Tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke yang memasak untuk sarapan sedangkan ia berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Ya, boleh dikatakan kalau ia adalah istri manja dan kekanakan yang belum bisa memasak. Untung baginya karena tidak pernah terlintas kata cerai dalam benak Sasuke.

Agar tak selamanya ia menyandang julukan sebagai seorang istri yang tidak berbakti kepada suami, belakangan ini ia mencoba belajar memasak dari Karin yang merupakan seorang ahli gizi di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatnya bekerja—selain berlatih dengan ibu mertuanya yang sangat memahami selera Sasuke.

Awalnya ia mengira kalau wanita berambut merah itu adalah manusia super cuek dan judes. Setelah saling mengenal lebih jauh, ia bisa menyayangi sahabat suaminya itu layaknya kakaknya sendiri. Ternyata benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tak kenal maka tak sayang, atau jangan menilai suatu buku hanya dari sampulnya. Bahkan dulu ia pernah mengira kalau wanita yang sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang putri itu berkeinginan merebut Sasuke darinya. Sekali lagi, ia salah besar.

Sekarang ia malah merasa bahwa saingan terberatnya adalah seorang anak perempuan yang pernah menjadi pasien Sasuke—yang dulu menolak dioperasi jika tidak mendengar pernyataan kesanggupan akan dinikahi oleh pria yang kini menjadi suaminya tersebut. Terkadang ia cemas bocah itu akan menagih janji Sasuke suatu hari nanti.

Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah mengaduk susu. Tanpa antusias ia memandang menu makanan yang ada di meja dapur. Pagi ini Sasuke hanya membuat _sandwich_ sebagai pendamping sup. Ia lalu menjulurkan lidah tanpa selera.

"Bawa ke meja makan," perintah Sasuke tanpa memedulikan raut kurang suka Hinata. Ia sendiri membawa dua gelas susu untuknya dan Hinata, lalu meletakkan di kedua sisi meja yang mereka hadap.

Hinata hanya menggigit roti lapisnya sekali, dan memakan supnya beberapa sendok, sebelum mengaduk isi mangkuknya dengan malas. Padahal Sasuke menilai kalau rasa masakannya tidak buruk.

Sesudah meminum separuh gelas susunya, Hinata beranjak ke kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol yoghurt, sebatang wortel, dan sepotong lobak yang setengahnya ia makan semalam. Ia pun memotong sayur itu kecil-kecil setelah mencucinya lagi, yang kemudian ia letakkan di mangkuk bersama yoghurt. Sasuke tampak menghela napas panjang saat ia membawa yoghurtnya ke meja makan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dulu."

Hinata kembali mendorong mangkuk supnya ke tengah meja, menolak perintah Sasuke.

"Supnya tidak enak?"

"Sangat," balas Hinata tak acuh. "Hambar." Ia menghabiskan yoghurtnya tanpa melihat Sasuke lagi.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam dan mengabaikan sisa makan paginya. Nafsu makannya menguap entah ke mana. Padahal biasanya Hinata bersedia menyantap makanan buatannya tanpa protes. Ia pun konsisten dengan bumbu masakannya.

Ia tetap berbaik sangka. Mungkin Hinata bosan dengan rasa supnya yang tidak terlalu berbeda dari masakan berkuah lainnya yang ia buat.

"Kalau begitu, mulai nanti malam, kau yang masak," titah Sasuke yang kemudian meminum susu di gelasnya hingga tandas.

"Hooo~ tidak bisa~," tolak Hinata mentah-mentah.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang teramat santai. "Bukankah kau sudah belajar memasak?"

"Maksudnya, aku tidak mau. Memasak hanya membuatku capek—"

Mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke, cukup membuat Hinata mengkeret. Ia juga belum berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Satu menit yang berlalu dalam hening terasa sangat lama. Sasuke pun begitu tahan berdiam diri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia mulai takut Sasuke marah padanya karena suaminya itu masih saja memandangnya dengan tajam. "Ma-maaf—baiklah, aku mau masak…," cicitnya seraya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan takut-takut. "Tapi," imbuhnya, "bawakan aku _indigo rose_."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Mawar berwarna indigo?"

Sekarang Hinata yang malas menyahut.

"Mawar ungu?"

Hinata belum membalas. Rasa kesal tersirat di mukanya yang tampak masam.

"Mawar biru?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya berpura-pura baru mendengar nama itu? Sebagai pecinta tomat, sangat aneh jika Sasuke belum kenal apa itu yang disebut _indigo rose_.

"_Indigo rose_ itu _super tomato_ atau tomat _blueberry_ atau tomat ungu…!"

Sasuke mengusap telinganya yang mendadak berdengung. "Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, Sayang…," katanya dengan suara dibuat-buat tanpa melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku. Ia pun bisa mendongkol pada istrinya yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu. Melihat Hinata masih memberengut, ia pun mengalah, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya dijual di toko swalayan. Bagaimana kalau tomat ceri saja?"

"Aku inginnya _indigo rose_!" Hinata meninggalkan dapur tanpa mencuci peralatan makannya yang kotor. Ia sungguh merasa sangat kesal. Biar saja Sasuke yang mencuci semuanya sebelum mereka pergi bekerja—seperti biasanya. Ia menyambar tasnya di meja kamar tidur dan siap berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Melewati ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur dan meja makan, ia melirik sekilas Sasuke yang sedang berkutat di bak cuci dengan lengan kemeja yang disingsing.

"Kau tidak mau menungguku?"

Hinata luluh juga mendapati kesabaran Sasuke. Ia yang hampir mencapai pintu, berjalan mundur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Meski begitu, ia masih enggan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, sehingga ia duduk bersandar dengan posisi miring membelakangi suaminya itu. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasakan kantuk, terlebih setelah ia memeluk bantal sofa.

Merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ia seperti dibangunkan dari tidur singkat. Ia menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke sudah siap, namun ia masih berkukuh untuk tidak melupakan keinginannya. "_Indigo rose_…," lirihnya tanpa bangkit dari sofa, bahkan hanya untuk menengok pada suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar baru mendengar ada tomat ungu. Memangnya di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Ia makin dongkol karena Sasuke seperti tidak mau berusaha memenuhi permintaannya. Ia membalas tatapan sepasang manik kelam itu, kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "Dasar manusia kuno."

"Apa?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke si manusia zaman baheula," ledeknya tanpa rasa takut.

Sasuke terlihat sekuat tenaga menekan kekesalannya. "Beraninya kau mengatai suamimu seperti itu," geramnya dengan gigi saling menekan. "Aku duluan," katanya kasar, "dan jangan berjalan kurang-dari-sama-dengan sepuluh kaki di belakangku."

Sasuke tahu kalau jauh darinya sudah menjadi hukuman bagi Hinata.

"Oke," sahut Hinata tanpa beban. "Berangkat sana. Hush, hush!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata sendiri yang menyesal. Ia hanya bisa memandang punggung suaminya yang berjalan jauh di depannya bersama Neji. Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak mau membelanya kali ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di halte yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh para murid dan pekerja kantoran yang mengantre memasuki bus. Ia duduk di bangku seraya menoleh pada Sasuke dan Neji yang makin mendekati gedung rumah sakit Universitas Konoha.

"Kau pasti bingung kalau aku hilang. Kau pasti menyesal kalau aku diculik," racaunya yang sedang dalam keadaan labil. "Dasar Sasu-_gay_, pedofil, manusia _jadul._ Katanya sangat menggemari tomat, tapi baru tahu ada _indigo rose_. Bukankah kau cukup lama tinggal di negara yang menemukan dan membudidayakannya? Apa kau sudah jarang membaca karena aku selalu berhasil mengalihkan duniamu? Apa karena kau berpikir tak ada yang perlu dipelajari lagi selain menjadi suami yang baik untukku, _Sensei_?—Uuugh!" Ia yang merasa sangat gemas, menggigit tali tasnya guna meredam keinginannya untuk berteriak.

Namun, karena mengangkat lengannya itulah, ia jadi bisa melihat arloji putihnya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Telaaat…!" Ia pun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju rumah sakit. Sayangnya ia tak cukup lincah karena rok putihnya yang lumayan ketat, meski sepatunya tak berhak tinggi.

Siap-siap saja mendapatkan omelan dari kepala perawat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya pelan-pelan. Lampu di dekat pintu langsung menyala secara otomatis. Agaknya Sasuke belum pulang.

Hari ini ia seperti menghindari Sasuke. Ia yang bekerja di bangsal bayi memang tak bisa sering bertemu dengan suaminya yang merupakan dokter anak. Tadi pun ia mengajak ayah dan kakaknya untuk makan siang di meja yang sama, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia masih canggung untuk berdua saja dengan Sasuke jika mengingat perdebatan kecil mereka tadi pagi. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu kesal semenjak resmi menjadi istri Sasuke.

"Ngapain?"

Hinata yang tengah melepas alas kakinya, terperanjat mendengar suara Neji. Dengan kikuk ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Neji melongok di pintu. Sepertinya kakaknya itu melihat tingkah anehnya sejak ia membuka pintu tadi. Lihat saja senyum geli yang ditunjukkan pria berambut panjang itu.

"Tadi aku melihat suamimu memasuki mobil Ayah," imbuh Neji tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. "Mereka sangat rukun, _ne_?"

Hinata masih bungkam. Tak tahu mengapa ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Neji.

"Mereka ke mana?"

Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa memudarkan senyum tipisnya. "Langsung kunci pintunya," katanya sembari menutup pintu.

"Kak."

Hinata kembali membuka pintu apartemennya. Panggilannya menahan langkah Neji di depan pintu apartemen sebelah yang hendak dibuka oleh pria itu—apartemen Neji dan keluarga kecilnya.

"A-aku—a-ah, tidak jadi." Mengabaikan kernyit penuh tanya di dahi Neji, ia menutup pintunya lagi dan langsung menguncinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata membalut luka di dua jari tangan kirinya setelah membasuhnya dengan cairan peroksida. Biasanya kalau ia belajar memasak dari ibu mertuanya, ia tidak diperbolehkan memegang pisau. Kenyataannya ia memang tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak, terlebih jika harus mengiris-iris daging.

Namun, hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Ia berhasil memasak sup iga dengan ekstra irisan tomat untuk makan malam. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menghubunginya untuk sekadar mengatakan hendak pulang terlambat.

Ia tepekur di meja makan dengan bertopang dagu. Mangkuk besar di tengah meja sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan uap beraroma sedap. Pandangannya memburam tanpa alasan jelas.

Mendengar debaman pintu, ia lekas menyeka air mata yang telanjur menuruni pipinya. Belum sempat ia turun dari kursi, Sasuke sudah masuk ruangan dengan menjinjing keranjang rotan bertutup.

"_Okaerinasai_…," sambutnya untuk memecah kecanggungan.

Sasuke hanya menggumam dan meletakkan keranjang berukuran sedang itu di meja marmer dapur.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak mampir?"

"Takutnya kemalaman. Ayah tidak mau mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk—tentunya kau juga mengharapkan keselamatan Ayah."

"Ya—tentu saja," sahut Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hingga Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat meja dapur kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah makan malam."

"O-oh…," gumam Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia memandang jemarinya di atas pangkuannya yang terbalut kain kasa, kemudian menutupinya dengan tangan lainnya. Rasanya ia akan menangis lagi, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Suara air keran menggantikan suasana sepi di antara keduanya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke karena tempat duduknya membelakangi meja dapur. Sampai akhirnya sepiring tomat berwarna ungu gelap dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Aku minta bantuan Ayah untuk mendapatkannya," ungkap Sasuke yang kemudian menduduki kursinya di seberang Hinata. Dengan tenang ia mengambil sendok di sebelah mangkuk nasinya yang masih menutup dan menggunakannya untuk mencicipi sup buatan sang istri. "Sayang sekali aku sudah makan. Tidak baik 'kan kalau dipaksakan? Sebaiknya cepat makan, dan simpan sisanya untuk sarapan besok. Makan juga tomatnya."

"Dari mana Sasuke-_san_ mendapatkannya?" Hinata mencicit tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya karena pasti Sasuke dapat menemukan matanya yang memerah.

"Pusat Kanker Konoha. Ternyata yang membudidayakannya adalah teman-teman Ayah. Awalnya mereka bermaksud memberikannya cuma-cuma karena mengira kau sedang ngidam, tapi aku tetap membayarnya setara seribu benih." Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi banyak bicara malam ini. Belum sempat Hinata menyahut, ia menambahkan, "Aku akan tidur duluan."

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Jujur saja ia merasa lelah karena ia sendiri yang memetik tomat untuk Hinata, ditambah rasa capai yang ia dapatkan dari mengabdikan diri di rumah sakit selama tak kurang dari delapan jam.

Belum sampai menyentuh pintu kamar, langkahnya terhenti, diikuti sebuah tomat ungu yang menggelinding di sekitar kakinya setelah sebelumnya membentur punggungnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya begitu ia berbalik setelah memungut tomat itu.

"Sekarang aku juga ingin punya pohonnya."

"Besok aku ke sana lagi," ujar Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke meja makan untuk mengembalikan tomat yang dilemparkan ke punggungnya tersebut.

"Aku 'kan bilang sekarang~," rengek Hinata. Sebenarnya ia hanya mencari alasan agar Sasuke tidak tidur mendahuluinya. Rasanya ia masih sangat merindukan Sasuke meski suaminya itu sedang bersamanya. Ia kapok telah mencoba menghindari Sasuke, karena nyatanya ia sendiri yang merasa tersiksa.

Sasuke membuang napas panjang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh di kursi. Ia menatap Hinata dengan nyalang, dan cukup sukses untuk membuat wanita di depannya itu merasa gentar.

"Hari ini kau terus-menerus menguji kesabaranku. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Tidak mendengar balasan dari Hinata, ia melanjutkan sambil menyeringai, "Kau tahu, tomat ungu atau _indigo rose_ adalah hasil perkawinan antara tomat merah dan _blueberry_. Lantas, apa yang dapat kita hasilkan?"

Wajah Hinata merona dalam sekejap. Ia kemudian berlagak sibuk dengan makan malamnya, juga tomat-tomat ungu yang siap disantap.

"Sasuke-_san_ pasti lelah karena seharian berada di luar rumah. A-aku tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke-_san_ tidur duluan," lirihnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia juga tidak sanggup melihat seringai tampan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan menunggumu sampai selesai," goda Sasuke. "Lagipula, aku belum mengantuk lagi."

"A-aku akan lama." Secara mendadak Hinata merasa belum siap untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. "Aku akan menghabiskan sup ini, lalu memakan semua tomat itu."

"Tidak masalah…." Sasuke masih menunjukkan senyum menggoda, membuat Hinata makin berdebar-debar. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, terlebih saat Sasuke berbisik mesra disertai kerlingan mata, "_Indigo rose_…."

.

.

.

**Sekian  
Terima kasih  
****Minggu, 07/10/2012**


	2. Onigiri Isi

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi****  
Indigo Rose**** © Haruno Aoi****  
Catatan****: **AU, OC, rated T – M, hyperOoC, (miss) typo, ringan pendek dan gaje—hanya sebagai pelepas stres (just for fun), sekuel **My Doctor** dan masih berhubungan dengan **Too Damn Late**

.

.

.

* * *

**~o Indigo Rose o~**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata tengkurap di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca novel dengan setengah hati. Sasuke yang tengah berkutat di meja kerja lebih menarik perhatiannya. Hampir setiap malam Sasuke menghadap layar laptopnya. Biasanya jika sudah terlalu lama menunggu, ia akan tertidur. Saat terbangun di pagi harinya, posisi berbaringnya sudah tepat dengan kepala berada di _head_ dipan.

"Sasuke-_san_~ aku mulai ngantuk, nih…," rengek Hinata sembari duduk. Ternyata bertelungkup dalam keadaan kenyang membuat perutnya mual.

"Ada lima _e-mail_ lagi yang harus ku balas," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari laptopnya. "Kau boleh tidur duluan. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Ternyata Sasuke lebih mementingkan pengunjung blognya yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu, atau para bunda yang berkonsultasi gratis mengenai anak melalui _e-mail_-nya daripada istrinya.

Mungkin Hinata harus melontari punggung lebar itu dengan sesuatu seperti biasanya. Ia masih ingat kalau ia pernah melempar punggung Sasuke dengan ponsel karena ia merasa sangat kesal waktu itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu pun ia melemparkan tomat ke punggung suaminya itu agar keinginannya untuk diperhatikan tercapai.

Ia jadi memandangi novel romantis setebal empat ratus halaman yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Sasuke-_san_~," rengeknya lagi yang merasa tidak tega untuk merusak novel barunya.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya menggumam tak acuh, membuat Hinata makin panas hati.

"Padahal baru kemarin Sasuke-_san_ pulang dari konferensi dokter anak di luar kota. Tapi sekarang sudah sibuk lagi dengan para pasien, malahan dengan mama-mama yang kebanyakan belum pernah saling bertatap muka…," gerutu Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku 'kan masih rindu Sasuke-_san_~ apalagi minggu depan aku akan ditinggal lagi…."

Kali ini Sasuke memutar kursi berodanya. Kacamatanya yang tanpa bingkai tidak mampu menyembunyikan binar pada sepasang mata kelamnya. Senyum tipisnya pun membuat hati Hinata mereda, bahkan berimbas manis dengan memunculkan rona merah di pipi.

"Sabar, Sayang…." Senyumannya kembali membuat Hinata meleleh. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau mengajakku bicara terus, apalagi tentang topik itu…."

Tanpa sepatah kata, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lho, kok malah tidur?" goda Sasuke.

Tidak ada balasan. Hinata makin membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Ngambek?"

"_Urusai_!" jerit Hinata yang sedikit teredam.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati ranjang. Dalam perjalanannya ia memungut novel Hinata yang terjatuh di lantai dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Ia lalu menyingkap selimut sebatas leher Hinata agar istrinya itu bisa bebas menghirup oksigen lagi. Bukannya melunak, Hinata malah berbalik membelakangi Sasuke yang mulai duduk di tepi kasur.

Sasuke mendengus panjang.

Kapan Hinata tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi? Tapi, bisakah? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Hinata berubah?

Kata mamanya, secara perlahan Hinata tidak akan bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak lagi jika sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu hanya akal-akalan mamanya yang ingin segera menimang cucu keempat.

"Sasuke-_san_ pasti menyesal sudah menikahiku…," gumam Hinata dengan terisak. Ia lalu menambahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat menimpali, "Jadi, pulangkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku~." Hinata bangun, membuat Sasuke mendapati air mata yang membasahi pipi tembamnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menginap di apartemen Kakak malam ini, dan besok aku akan pulang ke—"

"Setiap apartemen di gedung ini hanya mempunyai dua kamar tidur. Mungkin Neji tidur dengan istrinya, sementara kamar satunya ditempati anak mereka—"

"Sok tahu," sela Hinata. "Lagipula aku bisa tidur di sofa—"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada bedanya dengan kau tidur di sofa ruang tengah—"

"Ja-jadi—Sasuke-_san_ menyuruhku tidur di sofa?" lirih Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan ekspresi terluka.

"Ya Tuhan … bukan itu maksudku, Hinata…."

Hinata kembali berbaring miring sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia makin terisak karena Sasuke tak kunjung membujuknya lagi.

"Ya sudah…," desah Sasuke seraya kembali ke meja kerjanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Paginya, Hinata berangkat ke rumah sakit seorang diri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyiapkan sarapan. Matanya bengkak karena kurang tidur, juga lantaran ia menangis semalaman. Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelahnya pasti menyadari kalau ia terus terisak lirih. Namun, Sasuke tetap keras kepala untuk tidak menenangkannya, bahkan suaminya itu juga belum mengucapkan sebutir kata pun sejak semalam.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Hinata langsung menuju bangsal bayi. Tidak lupa ia menunjukkan kehadirannya pada absen elektronik dengan menggunakan sidik jarinya. Sejatinya ia melanjutkan pendidikan di akademi keperawatan karena ingin menjadi mitra Sasuke. Sayangnya harapannya tak lantas terwujud lantaran sudah ada suster pendamping Sasuke. Dan ia tidak akan mudah menggantikan mitra Sasuke yang lebih senior dibandingkan dirinya. Ia selalu cemburu setiap melihat suaminya bersama suster cantik bertubuh proporsional itu. Di matanya, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri, dan pasien mereka layaknya anak-anak mereka.

Terkadang sampai terbersit keinginan untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan meminta bantuan Sasori yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu menjadi sakit hati lantaran merasa dipermainkan atau hanya dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruangan perawat khusus bangsal bayi. Ternyata hanya ada kepala perawat selain dirinya. Suster kepala bangsal bayi yang cantik itu sudah duduk manis dengan menghadap kotak bekal di meja kerjanya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri yang mendadak berbunyi pelan. Ia tersenyum sedikit sembari meletakkan tasnya di mejanya saat kehadirannya disadari.

"Sudah sarapan, Hin?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memelas. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Makan ini sebelum mereka terbangun," undang suster dengan _name tag_ Sarutobi Kurenai itu sambil membuka kotak bekal satunya yang berisi _sandwich_.

Tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan mereka adalah bayi-bayi yang ditempatkan di ruangan sebelah, yang memerlukan perawatan khusus karena kondisi tubuhnya yang rentan atau lantaran ibunya mengalami gangguan kesehatan pasca melahirkan. Ruangan itu mempunyai dinding kaca untuk pengunjung atau kerabat yang ingin melihat anggota keluarga baru mereka. Sedangkan untuk masuk ke ruangan bayi itu, harus melalui ruang perawat terlebih dahulu, sehingga rumah sakit tersebut dapat terhindar dari kasus penculikan bayi.

"Kamu tidak mungkin bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau perutmu kosong…," imbuh Kurenai karena Hinata masih terpaku.

Hinata mengangguk patuh dan mendekati meja Kurenai. Ia belum sampai pada tujuannya tatkala terdengar ketukan pintu. Refleks ia membalikkan badan, dan seketika jantungnya berdenyut lebih kencang karena menemukan suaminya di sana. Sasuke masuk setelah dipersilakan oleh Kurenai dan langsung meletakkan bawaannya—kotak bekal dan sebotol susu—di meja Hinata.

"Aku sudah menghangatkan susunya," ujar Sasuke. Hinata masih terdiam. "Habiskan," tambahnya sembari mengetuk tutup kotak bekal. Ia pun lekas meninggalkan ruangan setelah itu.

Tanpa banyak kata, Hinata duduk di kursinya dan membuka kotak bekalnya pelan-pelan. Ada dua nasi kepal berukuran sedang. Suaminya sudah mengerti kalau ia tidak bisa makan banyak di pagi hari. Dalam sekejap ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Ia yang terlalu kekanakan tapi malah membuat Sasuke seolah-olah menjadi pihak yang melakukan kekeliruan. Ia pun mengambil satu nasi kepal dan segera memakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya menetes. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahan tangis harunya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kurenai tampak kaget.

"Aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Sasuke-_san_, tapi Sasuke-_san_ tetap baik dan perhatian padaku…," lirihnya seraya menelan makanannya.

Kurenai tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Hinata sampai perawat bimbingannya itu merasa lebih tenang, juga karena perawat lain sudah datang. Ia tidak ingin memperbesar masalah pagi-pagi begini. Lagipula Hinata tampak tidak ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sepertinya enak." Kurenai melihat ada sesuatu berwarna ungu di dalam nasi kepal Hinata.

"Sasuke-_san_ memasukkan tomat ungu ke dalamnya. Tapi rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tomat merah."

Belum lama ini ayahnya memang memberinya sekeranjang indigo rose lagi karena mengira kalau ia masih mengidam. Sasuke juga menanamkan pohon tomat _blueberry_ itu di balkon apartemen mereka atas perintah ayahnya.

Padahal ia belum melakukan tes kehamilan maupun pemeriksaan secara langsung di dokter kandungan. Sasuke pun belum pernah menyarankannya untuk melakukan semua itu. Malahan kedua ibunya yang kerapkali mendesaknya untuk sering-sering menggunakan _test pack_. Mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan cucu perempuan darinya dan Sasuke. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin segera menjadi seorang ibu, meski kadang kala ada perasaan belum siap bercampur takut. Ia pun belum pernah membicarakan mengenai anak dengan Sasuke. Bisa saja suaminya itu belum menginginkan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru di usia pernikahan yang belum genap tiga bulan.

"Aku jadi ingin makan _onigiri_ isi udang…," bisik Hinata dengan mata berbinar setelah mengosongkan kotak bekalnya.

"Bukannya kamu tidak suka _seafood_?" sahut Kurenai dengan raut tak percaya.

Hinata jadi bingung. Benar kata Kurenai, sejak kecil ia tidak bisa makan _seafood_ apalagi udang, kepiting, lobster, dan sejenisnya. Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba ia menginginkannya?

"Kamu ngidam, Hin?" sambung Kurenai dengan wajah cerah. Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, Kurenai melanjutkan, "Hamil?"

Hinata gelagapan. "Ah—mana mungkin…?" cicitnya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan botol susunya.

"Ya Tuhan … kamu 'kan sudah bersuami…," jelas Kurenai yang merasa gemas sendiri pada juniornya itu.

Hinata tampak merenung. Entah mengapa dadanya jadi berdebar-debar jika memikirkan ada kehidupan baru di dalam rahimnya. Namun ia belum yakin karena belum pernah melakukan tes walaupun kedua ibunya sudah menyediakan banyak alat tes kehamilan di kotak obatnya yang berada di kamar mandi apartemen.

Lantas, apa tanggapan Sasuke jika ia benar-benar mengandung? Bahagiakah? Atau malah … tidak mengharapkannya?

"Be-belum…," katanya ambigu untuk meredam rasa penasaran Kurenai. Ia lalu meminum susu hangatnya sebelum menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang perawat. Mendadak ia merasa mual karena rasa dan aroma susu murni itu. Tapi ia bisa menguasai dirinya sebelum orang lain menyadarinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Sasuke berniat ke kantin seperti sebagian besar petugas kesehatan di rumah sakit tersebut. Sebelum menuju kantin, ia melewati bangsal bayi seperti biasanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang penjaga bangsal karena melihat Hinata berada di ruangan khusus bayi. Istrinya itu tengah menimang seorang bayi yang menangis, lalu menyusuinya dengan botol dot. Mungkin ibu dari bayi itu belum bisa memberikan air susu eksklusif.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku jas putihnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Hinata yang berada di balik dinding kaca di hadapannya. Menurutnya Hinata makin luwes merawat bayi. Kelihatannya istrinya itu pun sudah cocok menjadi seorang ibu. Apalagi Hinata adalah seorang penyayang dan cinta anak-anak.

Cukup lama Sasuke berdiri di sana. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang lewat, bergantian menyapanya. Namun Hinata terlalu terfokus pada pekerjaan, sampai-sampai tidak segera menyadari kehadirannya.

Begitu pandangan keduanya bertemu, Sasuke malah merasa sedikit canggung karena ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata dalam-dalam. Ia lalu menunjuk jam tangannya sebelum memberikan isyarat menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Ternyata reaksi Hinata tidak seperti bayangannya semula. Istrinya itu malah tersenyum lembut, kemudian menidurkan bayi itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah meninggalkan ruangan dan mengunci pintunya, Hinata keluar dari ruangan perawat dengan berlari kecil sambil membawa botol susu murni yang sudah dingin. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening karena melihat isi botol kaca itu hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"Ini membuatku enek," jawab Hinata takut-takut. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke memburuk lagi. "Sasuke-_san_ mau? Sayang kalau dibuang…."

"Ya sudah, bawa saja ke kantin. Biar aku yang minum."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum, lalu menggandeng lengan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, ya…," lirihnya. Ia makin sumringah karena mendapatkan usapan lembut telapak besar Sasuke di pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mau tak mau waktu akan terus bergulir. Hinata menggerutu lirih sambil memasukkan beberapa pakaian Sasuke ke koper. Padahal besok hari libur, tapi Sasuke harus dinas ke luar kota sampai beberapa hari. Dan lagi, rasa rindunya kepada Sasuke belum terobati karena pekan lalu suaminya itu harus menginap selama hampir satu minggu di luar kota untuk menghadiri konferensi dokter anak, sekaligus dalam rangka dinas.

"Mulai besok, tiga monster Itachi akan menginap di sini untuk menemanimu selama aku di luar kota," kata Sasuke yang masuk kamar sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau untuknya. Ia meletakkannya di meja kerjanya seraya menduduki kursinya.

Hinata memberengut. Mana siap orang itu jadi ayah kalau menyebut anak-anak saja sebagai monster…?

"Dan selama mereka sekolah, kakak ipar yang akan menjemput mereka," imbuh Sasuke, "tapi mereka akan ke sini lagi malam harinya."

Ini memang kali pertama Sasuke pergi ke luar kota sampai seminggu lebih. Biasanya ia tidak akan keberatan ditinggal seorang diri. Toh, kakaknya tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Mungkin Sasuke hanya khawatir ia merasa kesepian sehingga memanggil para keponakannya.

"_Wakatta_," balas Hinata seraya menutup koper hitam berukuran kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebelah meja kerja Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Cek saja sendiri kalau tidak yakin," ujar Hinata setengah mendongkol.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini kau penuh temperamen," katanya yang masih belum menoleh pada Hinata, "—sedikit-sedikit ngambek, dan mudah tersinggung—"

Kali ini Hinata tidak marah. Ia malah beringsut memeluk sekitar leher Sasuke. Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu. Sasuke membagi tempat duduknya dengan Hinata, dan membiarkan istrinya itu menungguinya sampai ia merampungkan salah satu bentuk pengabdian yang dilakukannya secara _online_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika Sasuke hendak meninggalkan apartemen, tiga keponakan mereka sudah tiba. Namun, Itachi yang mengantarkan mereka tidak mampir karena ada lembur di kantornya.

Hikaru menggeret koper kecil berwarna biru tua yang sepertinya berisi pakaiannya sendiri dan milik adik bungsunya. Kalau Kaoru menggendong tas punggungnya sendiri. Tapi mereka tidak harus membawa banyak pakaian ganti karena di lemari kamar satunya sudah ada pakaian mereka. Sebelum Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata, mereka memang sering menginap di apartemen milik paman semata wayang mereka tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berlarian masuk dan langsung memeluk Hinata secara bersamaan, bukannya mengucapkan salam pada pamannya yang siap berangkat ke luar kota.

"Mommy~ kami ingin adik…!" Mereka berseru kompak.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung merona.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Ia lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil kotak kacamatanya beserta isinya yang terlupakan.

"Grandma yang mengajari kalian berkata seperti itu?" selidik Hinata. Ia meneliti ekspresi senang keponakannya satu per satu. Dari Hikaru si sulung yang berusia sepuluh tahun. Bocah pendiam itu hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menunjukkan giginya. Berbeda dengan Kaoru yang tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Tenshi yang saat itu sudah berusia empat tahunan malah meniru senyum Kaoru. Meski secara fisik Tenshi mirip Yuugao yang kalem, si bungsu itu mewarisi sifat Kaoru yang lebih ceria dibandingkan Hikaru.

"Mama juga ingin cepat-cepat punya keponakan, katanya," sahut Tenshi jujur dengan pelafalan kata yang terdengar lucu. Memang belum lama Tenshi berhenti berbicara cadel.

Hikaru dan Kaoru mengangguk setuju. Sementara Tenshi beralih pada Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamar.

"Daddy, belikan aku cokelat yang buanyak, ya…," pinta bocah berambut sebahu itu dengan mata berbinar disertai gerakan kedua lengannya.

"Sebanyak apa, hm?"

Saat Sasuke menanggapi celotehan Tenshi, juga permintaan Hikaru dan Kaoru untuk oleh-oleh, Hinata jadi memikirkan ucapan Kurenai tempo hari.

Benarkah ia tengah mengandung?

Ia meraba perutnya sendiri yang sepertinya tidak mengalami perubahan—atau mungkin belum. Ia pun belum berani melakukan tes kehamilan. Kalau menurut siklus datang bulannya yang biasanya teratur, ia memang sudah telat selama lebih kurang dua minggu.

Bagaimana ini?

Padahal ia bukanlah remaja sekolahan yang hamil di luar nikah. Namun, entah mengapa ia takut kalau Sasuke belum mengharapkan kehadiran momongan.

Tapi, jika Sasuke belum mau punya anak, mengapa suaminya itu tidak menggunakan alat pencegah kehamilan—atau menyuruhnya mengonsumsi pil antihamil?

Ah, ia jadi bingung sendiri….

"Hin?"

"Ah!" Hinata terkejut mendengar panggilan suaminya. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya yang bertengger di perutnya. Ia masih bisa menangkap tatapan curiga Sasuke sesaat sebelumnya. "Oh ya, aku ingin punya anak perempuan yang nantinya ku beri nama Kisaki—"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit karena perkataan Hinata yang diucapkan dengan cepat bercampur gugup itu—yang terkesan seperti racauan.

"Aa … Sasuke-_san_ pasti sudah mendengar permintaan mereka tadi. A-aku mau punya a-anak—tapi … Sasuke-_san_ yang harus mengandung dan melahirkan." Hinata malah mengaco karena kegugupannya.

"_Baka_," bisik Sasuke yang menagih ciuman selamat jalan.

Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke daun telinganya. "Cepat pulang~," rengeknya pelan.

"Hn."

Para monster imut malah senyum-senyum melihat kemesraan mereka.

.

.

.

**Sekian**

**Siapa hayo yang nebak masih berlanjut? Ternyata tebakannya tepat, haha.  
Terima kasih: **Suzu Aizawa Kim, melpi cinta damai, Lily Purple Lily, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, Mangkoxdesu, finestabc, Mingriew-chan, DevilAndAngelLove, Eilla 'qina, Anne Garbo, Mrs. Fifty, Indigo Mitha-chan, Deshe Lusi, OcHa. Choco. cHips, Neerval-Li, Amai Yuki, Guest (_Sebenarnya saya publish fic bukan karena ngejar review, tapi karena saya pengin nuangin hobi di sini, dan saya belum pernah baca fic HP apalagi yang English. Jadi, sepertinya memang kebetulan. Kalau boleh tahu, apa judul fic yang Anda maksud__?__ ^^v_), Saqee-chan, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Hasegawa Nanaho, lavender hime chan, rikananami, Nolarious, KumbangBimbang  
**Yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM, ya****… dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua…. :D**

**Minggu, 14/10/2012**


	3. Sup Miso

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Indigo Rose © Haruno Aoi  
Catatan: **AU, OC, rated T – M, hyperOoC, (miss) typo, ringan pendek dan gaje—hanya sebagai pelepas stres (just for fun), sekuel **My Doctor** dan masih berhubungan dengan **Too Damn Late**

.

.

.

* * *

**~o Indigo Rose o~**

* * *

.

.

.

_Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat bayi dalam buaiannya yang tengah memainkan lidah. Bayi yang masih merah itu belum bisa membuka matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Memang belum sampai lima jam bayi itu menyapa dunia. Hinata memberikan kecupan sayang bercampur gemas di wajah bulat itu. Ia sangat menyukai aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil berbalut kain merah muda tersebut._

"_Kisaki…," lirihnya sembari mendaratkan ciuman lainnya._

"_Nama macam apa itu?"_

_Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar suara keras bernada dingin itu._

"_Sasuke-san…," gumamnya dengan tampang linglung melihat suaminya tidak menampakkan raut bahagia. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia mulai menyunggingkan senyum senang. "Li-lihat, Sasuke-san," undangnya seraya mengangkat bayinya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, "—bayi kita sangat menggemaskan—dia perempuan…."_

"_Perempuan? Kau yakin?" Sasuke terkekeh angkuh._

_Hinata mengernyit bingung bercampur takut setelah mendapati reaksi Sasuke. Kelihatannya suaminya itu sama sekali tidak gembira dengan kehadiran bayinya. Ia masih tercenung ketika Sasuke mengambil alih si kecil. Suara tangisan yang memekakkan telinga langsung memenuhi ruangan. Ia yang masih lemah hanya bisa terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia terus berusaha meraih buah hatinya, dan Sasuke juga tidak berhenti menjauhkan bayi itu. Ia tidak sampai hati mendengar tangisan bayinya, yang membuatnya turut menitikkan air mata._

_Mengapa Sasuke begitu tega?_

_Tangisan bayinya kian terdengar jelas dan makin keras._

Dan tahu-tahu Hinata sudah terjerembap di lantai dengan bunyi alarm yang mengisi kamarnya. Selimut tebalnya ikut terjatuh karena terkena tarikan tubuhnya dan akhirnya menutupinya sebagian.

"_Itai_…." Ia memegangi sebelah pelipisnya yang sebelumnya membentur lantai. Seketika ia merasa pening.

Ternyata ia hanya bermimpi.

Dan sebenarnya mimpi macam apa itu? Baru kali ini ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur hanya karena bunga tidur yang aneh. Apa mungkin karena alarm yang tidak pernah ia aktifkan jika Sasuke berada di rumah? Padahal biasanya ia juga mengaktifkan alarm bila ditinggal Sasuke keluar kota. Barangkali karena akhir-akhir ini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan dugaan kehamilannya.

Ia mengelus pelipisnya yang masih terasa sakit dan segera melepaskan diri dari selimut yang membatasi pergerakannya. Pelan-pelan ia mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat jam digital di atas nakas. Ia baru sadar kalau pandangannya sedikit buram. Ketika mengusap matanya pelan, ia merasakan jemarinya basah. Ia tidak ambil pusing dan kembali fokus pada jam berbentuk kotak itu. Belum terlambat untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Hinata bangkit dan mengembalikan selimutnya ke atas ranjang. Namun, setelahnya ia justru meringkuk lagi di atas kasur karena terlalu malas untuk membereskannya, apalagi untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi. Biasanya Sasuke yang selalu merapikan tempat tidur. Malahan boleh dibilang kalau Sasuke yang mengerjakan semuanya—dengan bantuan _housekeeper_ dari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke baru meminta bantuan seorang atau lebih dari mereka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang tidak akan sempat dilakukannya. Dan selama itu Hinata hanya bersantai. Ia sudah terbiasa dimanjakan oleh keluarganya. Rupa-rupanya Sasuke juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Kalau saja Hinata lupa ada tiga anak yang harus ia buatkan makan pagi, ia pasti akan melanjutkan tidurnya mengingat sekarang hari libur. Dengan digelayuti rasa malas, ia berjalan gontai keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Tidak luput ia membawa pakaian ganti. Bila hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, ia tidak akan segan berkeliaran di apartemen itu hanya dengan menggunakan handuk atau kimono mandi. Tetapi ia masih sangat sadar kalau ia tinggal bersama tiga keponakannya yang masih di bawah umur sampai Sasuke pulang.

"Lho? Kalian sudah bangun dari tadi?" Hinata menunda masuk kamar mandi dan mengamati tiga bocah yang sedang asyik memilih kaset film kartun di rak bawah televisi.

"Bahkan kami sudah mandi," sahut Kaoru dengan polosnya.

Mereka memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi meskipun tidak pergi ke sekolah. Yang paling cerewet adalah Papa Itachi kalau mereka bermalas-malasan. Dan tadi Hikaru yang menggantikan peran papanya.

"Aku lapar, Mommy~," rengek Tenshi dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata langsung gelagapan. "Se-sebentar ya, Sayang…," bujuknya gugup, "—Mommy akan siapkan sarapan setelah mandi." Ia pun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. "Mommy tidak akan lama," imbuhnya sebelum menutup pintu bercat putih itu dengan tergesa.

Setelah mendengar suara air _shower_, mereka bertiga bertos ria sambil terkikik pelan. Dan Hikaru langsung menghubungi neneknya dengan penuh semangat. Mereka terlihat sangat senang Hinata akan memasak hari ini. Kemarin mereka hanya menyantap makanan yang Hinata pesan dari restoran tradisional, selain mendatangi kafe _outdoor_ dekat rumah sakit—yang merupakan tempat makan favorit Sasuke—dengan berjalan kaki.

Yang pasti Grandma Mikoto juga akan merasakan kegembiraan yang sama dengan cucu-cucunya. Wanita paruh baya itu pula yang mengusulkan pada Sasuke supaya tiga cucunya tinggal bersama Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Mikoto berharap agar Hinata menjadi istri yang lebih baik untuk Sasuke, meskipun ia tetap menerima dan menyayangi menantu keduanya itu sebagaimana adanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata hampir keluar dari kamar mandi saat perut bawahnya mendadak kram. Lazimnya, ia juga merasakannya ketika akan kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Mungkin sangkaan bahwa ia tengah mengandung memang keliru, dan tidak lama lagi ia akan mengalami menstruasi.

Tetapi, menurut artikel yang pernah ia baca, perut kram juga merupakan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Secara tiba-tiba ia ingin mencoba _test pack_ yang dibelikan oleh kedua ibunya. Ia bergerak ragu mendekati kotak obat di salah satu sudut kamar mandi. Mula-mula ia mengambil alat tes kehamilan yang mempunyai bentuk paling sederhana—tipis dan panjang.

Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum mencelupkan benda itu ke tabung kecil yang sudah berisi urinenya. Matanya terpejam erat setelah itu. Entah mengapa ia takut melihat hasilnya. Namun, tatkala teringat akan janjinya kepada para keponakannya untuk lekas membuatkan sarapan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat hasilnya dengan segera.

Namun, dua garis merah yang muncul belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Ia mengambil _test pack_ lain yang mempunyai bentuk yang sama panjang, namun berukuran lebih besar dengan kotak fragmen di bagian tengah. Jantungnya berdenyut cepat ketika ia menemukan hasil serupa. Ia tampak belum puas dan mencoba menggunakan alat yang berbentuk kotak pipih. Kali ini muncul tanda positif. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar. Sepertinya ia harus bersegera memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan agar mendapatkan konfirmasi.

Ia hanya khawatir Sasuke tidak akan senang mendengarnya—seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Sasuke bahkan belum menghubunginya. Semalam suaminya itu hanya membalas pesannya dengan singkat dan mengatakan sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Teringat kembali akan tiga keponakannya, ia cepat-cepat membuang semua alat itu ke tempat sampah sebelum mencuci tangannya dan terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Ah—maaf, aku lama, ya…?" tanyanya kikuk saat melihat tiga bocah itu sedang menonton salah satu film kartun yang khusus dibelikan Sasuke untuk mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Mom…," balas Tenshi disertai senyum ceria. Sedangkan kedua kakak laki-lakinya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya di karpet dan mengekor pada Hinata ke meja dapur.

"Mommy akan masak apa?" tanya bocah empat tahunan itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan.

"Tenshi mau makan apa?" Hinata bertanya balik dengan perhatian yang terbagi pada Hikaru dan Kaoru. Ia pun berharap keduanya mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Masak yang Mommy bisa saja…," timpal Kaoru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

Hikaru langsung menyikut adik laki-lakinya itu karena menurutnya tidak sopan. Seolah-olah Hinata tidak bisa memasak—walaupun kenyataannya memang demikian. Kaoru mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa berani membalas kakaknya yang dihormatinya meskipun kadang kala juga saling olok-olokan hingga bertengkar ringan—sampai membuat orang-orang di rumah kerepotan melerai mereka.

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau sup miso?" usul Hikaru yang kemudian mendekat ke meja dapur yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Sup miso?" ulang Hinata dalam gumaman. "Berarti harus ada _seafood_? Tapi Daddy kalian jarang membeli makanan laut karena Mommy kurang suka. _Gomen_ _ne_…."

"Tidak harus makanan laut 'kan, Mom…," balas Hikaru kalem. "Mommy bisa masukin sayur sama daging."

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Hm … boleh juga. Hikaru memang cerdas." Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Hikaru dengan gemas.

Namun, tidak tahu mengapa ia malah ingin memasukkan udang, kepiting, dan kerang ke dalam sup yang akan dimasaknya. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Pasti rasanya akan sangat enak.

Di lain sisi ia heran karena semestinya ia tidak menyukai _seafood_. Jangan-jangan benar yang dikatakan oleh Kurenai tempo hari kalau ia sedang mengidam. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya kepada suaminya serta seluruh anggota keluarganya. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke dokter kandungan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya.

"Chay malah suka sup miso yang isinya daging, lho, Mom…."

Perhatian Hinata teralih pada Kaoru yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk dan menciumi pipi _chubby_ Tenshi. Ia jadi ikut gemas pada balita itu. Ia pun jadi makin mengharapkan hadirnya anak perempuan dalam rumah tangganya. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan lantaran belum ingin memikirkan tentang kemungkinan bahwa ia memang hamil.

"Chay? Panggilan baru untuk Tenshi?" sambung Hinata yang menunggu jawaban Kaoru sambil mengeluarkan sayur dan daging dari dalam kulkas.

"Sebenarnya Kaoru manggil Tenshi begitu buat ledekin Papa. Kaoru memang jail," timpal Hikaru seraya membantu Hinata mencuci bahan makanan.

"Apa hubungannya nama Chay sama Kak Itachi?" Hinata makin penasaran.

Hikaru melihat Kaoru dan Tenshi yang sedang senyum-senyum jail sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Tenshi pernah tanya ke Papa—"

"Papa, boleh tidak aku panggil Papa Itachay?" sela Tenshi yang mengulang pertanyaannya kepada Itachi kemarin dulu.

Hinata langsung tertawa pelan. Hikaru mendengus karena ceritanya dipotong seenaknya oleh adik bungsunya yang berusia empat tahunan itu.

Kaoru pun menyahut, "Setelah itu, Papa langsung tersedak tehnya. Untung nggak sampai nyembur Tenshi yang waktu itu sedang duduk di pangkuan Papa." Ia lalu tergelak mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Ekspresi Papa waktu itu lucu banget. Mama dan Grandma sampai ketawa terus."

"Kenapa Tenshi tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu ke Kak Itachi?" Hinata bertanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Soalnya waktu aku ikut Daddy ke rumah sakit, aku dengar Paman Neji dipanggil Dokter Nejay sama suster-suster. Terus, Daddy juga dipanggil Dokter Sasgay…," cerita Tenshi dengan suaranya yang lucu karena bibirnya sedikit maju.

Hinata turut tergelak seperti Kaoru. Hikaru hanya tersenyum miring, yang tampak seperti menahan tawa.

Sesaat kemudian Kaoru main kejar-kejaran dengan Tenshi. Hikaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah merasa lelah, mereka kembali menonton film kartun yang tadi mereka putar. Hikaru lebih memilih untuk membantu Hinata yang mulai menyalakan kompor untuk merebus daging terlebih dahulu. Selagi menunggu dagingnya empuk, Hinata menanak nasi di _rice cooker_. Ternyata memasak tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Selama ini ia hanya malas, dan menggunakan berbagai alasan sampai-sampai Sasuke lelah mendengarnya, kemudian suaminya itu jadi mengambil alih tugasnya.

Hampir tigapuluh menit Hinata berkutat di dapur. Daging sudah empuk. Ia mulai memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Ia hendak menambahkan sayuran sebagai bahan yang dimasukkannya terakhir saat mendengar dering telepon yang menempel di dinding dekat kulkas.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_…," sapanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas semua pesan yang ku kirimkan barusan?"

"Sasuke-_san_…," lirih Hinata dengan jantung berdebar. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas.

"Ku rasa ponselmu aktif. Aku bahkan bisa menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Apa kau baru bangun tidur?"

Mendadak Hinata seperti kehilangan suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab kalau ia tidak selalu mengantongi ponselnya jika berada di apartemen. Tetapi, seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau monster-monster Itachi biasa sarapan pada jam-jam ini. Jangan teledor. Urus mereka dengan baik."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau repot mengajak mereka ke kafe langgananku, pesan makanan dari restoran saja—"

"Tidak perlu," gumam Hinata yang nyaris merajuk. "Sekarang aku sedang memasak untuk mereka."

Hening cukup lama. Sasuke seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Sudah selesai belum ngomongnya? Aku harus segera memasukkan sayurnya." Hinata jadi sebal pada Sasuke lantaran pria itu hanya memerhatikan para keponakannya.

"Tumben sekali kau mau masak yang katamu hanya membuatmu capek."

Rasanya saat ini Sasuke jadi sangat cerewet, membuat Hinata makin mendongkol.

"Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Dan memangnya kau yakin masakanmu tidak akan meracuni mereka?"

Hinata masih bisa mendengar kekehan pelan Sasuke yang seperti mengejeknya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras melawan rasa malasnya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai usahanya!

"Tadi kepalaku memang terbentur lantai," sahut Hinata acuh tak acuh.

"Hah?"

"Abaikan, bukan hal yang penting." Hinata berucap dingin sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke sungguh menyebalkan!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata baru bisa mendatangi ruangan dokter spesialis kandungan setelah sifnya berakhir. Mungkin jika periksa saja tidak akan lama. Jadi, Yuugao tidak harus menunggunya ketika mengantarkan anak-anak ke apartemennya.

Ia berdebar-debar sebelum membuka pintu yang bertuliskan nama Hatake Rin di pintunya.

"Wah, saya merasa sangat _surprise_, Hinata-_san_…," sambut Dokter Rin ramah dengan senyum mengembang.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk sembari menduduki kursi di seberang sang dokter.

"Apakah ini berarti akan segera hadir Sasuke-_sensei_ junior?"

"Saya kemari untuk mendapatkan penegasan mengenai itu, _Sensei_." Hinata tampak gugup. Terlebih saat wanita berambut cokelat itu membimbingnya menuju ranjang.

Dokter Rin tersenyum ketika meraba perut Hinata. Tanpa menggunakan stetoskopnya terlebih dahulu, Dokter Rin melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasonografi. Hinata merasa jantungnya kian berdegup kencang. Apalagi saat Dokter Rin mulai menjelaskan mengenai gambar yang ada pada layar monitor. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kantong janinnya. Namun ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat ini.

"Apakah ada keluhan, Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Tapi kemarin perut saya kram, _Sensei_," jawabnya lesu.

Dokter Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Hinata kembali ke mejanya. Setelahnya dokter berambut panjang itu menanyakan tentang riwayat siklus haid Hinata.

"Anda mengatakan sudah telat hampir tiga minggu. Itu artinya usia kandungan Anda jalan tujuh minggu karena dihitung dari hari pertama haid terakhir Anda. Jadi, sudah sesuai dengan hasil pemeriksaan tadi," terang Dokter Rin. "Dan dari penjelasan Anda, saya juga menangkap kalau daur haid Anda cenderung teratur. Berarti kita juga sudah bisa memperkirakan tanggal persalinan."

Hinata memang membiasakan dirinya untuk mencatat periode menstruasinya. Karena penasaran, ia bertanya sembari menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata, "Kira-kira kapan dia lahir, _Sensei_?"

"Prediksi saya pada musim semi tahun depan—lebih tepatnya sekitar awal bulan Mei."

Kini senyum senang menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada keluarganya. Lupakan dulu Sasuke yang sejak kemarin membuatnya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin ayah dari bayinya itu menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui kehamilannya.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Dokter Rin memberikan resep obat penguat kandungan dan semacam suplemen. Ia tersenyum sedikit saat Dokter Rin mengucapkan selamat sambil menjabat tangannya. Agaknya Dokter Rin sangat berharap ia datang bersama Sasuke untuk kontrol berikutnya—pada minggu kedelapan. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum canggung karena ia tahu minggu depan Sasuke belum pulang.

Ia tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan digantikan oleh pasien lain. Saking sibuknya memusatkan perhatian pada kertas resep yang dipegangnya, ia nyaris menabrak seorang perawat yang lewat.

"_Go_-_gomennasai_…," cicitnya sembari membungkuk singkat.

"Lho? Hinata?"

Hinata langsung menegakkan kepalanya lantaran mendengar suara feminin yang sangat akrab di telinganya. Benar saja, yang hampir ditabraknya adalah Kurenai. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti sembari membagi perhatian dengan ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

"Jadi—kamu benar-benar hamil?" Kurenai tampak sumringah.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil mengusahakan sebentuk senyum. "Sekarang aku sudah yakin," akunya.

"Wah, selamat, ya…."

Lantas terjadilah perbincangan ringan antar wanita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti saat berangkat ke rumah sakit, Hinata juga berjalan kaki ketika pulang ke apartemennya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ mungilnya dari tas sampingnya. Yuugao belum menghubunginya maupun sekadar mengirimkan pesan. Berarti istri dari kakak iparnya itu belum mengantarkan ketiga keponakannya ke apartemen.

Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak membuka daftar kontak. Sesekali ia kembali memerhatikan jalan agar tidak menabrak para pejalan kaki yang lain. Trotoar sedang ramai karena memang jam pulang kerja. Gerakan tangan yang lincah itu baru terhenti ketika menemukan nama suaminya. Langkahnya pun turut tertahan. Ia tercenung dengan tatapan terarah pada layar ponselnya, mengabaikan setiap tabrakan pelan di bahunya oleh orang-orang yang berjalan cepat di sekitarnya.

Semenjak ia memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak kemarin, Sasuke belum menghubunginya lagi. Bisa jadi suaminya itu juga merasa kesal padanya.

Ah, masa bodoh! Ia pun bisa bersikap cuek pada orang itu.

Ia mengantongi ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu kembali bergerak maju dengan langkah lebar. Begitu melewati toko buku, gerakan kakinya memelan. Sejak mendapat kepastian bahwa di dalam rahimnya memang ada kehidupan baru, ia sangat ingin membeli bacaan yang membahas tentang kehamilan. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan toko berjendela lebar itu. Sebagai calon ibu—yang berarti baru pertama kali mengandung—ia merasa haus akan informasi perihal keadaan hamil.

Tetapi, bukankah ibunya pernah mengandung? Ibu mertuanya juga. Kakak-kakak iparnya pun sudah berpengalaman. Rasanya lebih baik jika ia bertanya kepada mereka dulu.

Hinata mengubah haluan ke halte bus. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi seraya mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Yuugao bahwa malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Hinata disambut hangat oleh ibunya. Hinata langsung digelandang ke ruang keluarga. Wanita paruh baya itu memang sangat merindukan Hinata yang sejak menikah baru sekarang pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke dan Hinata memang tidak—atau mungkin belum—melakukan liburan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai bulan madu. Tetapi, keduanya terus disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jadi, akhir pekan atau hari libur akan menjadi momen berdua bagi pasangan baru tersebut. Itu pun kalau di antara mereka tidak mendapatkan tugas jaga saat akhir pekan.

Ah, rupanya Nyonya Hyuuga terlupa kalau Hinata sudah pernah kembali ke rumah itu sebelumnya dengan diantar oleh Sasuke—lebih tepatnya pada keesokan hari pernikahan mereka.

Saat itu Hinata memaksa Sasuke yang masih tampak mengantuk untuk mengemudikan mobil. Hinata terus saja merengek sejak bangun tidur. Tanpa mengatakan alasannya, Hinata minta cepat-cepat dipulangkan ke rumah orang tuanya. Hinata juga menolak untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dan cenderung mendiamkan Sasuke. Selama dalam perjalanan pun Sasuke tetap tidak diacuhkan. Rengekan Hinata tidak berhenti sampai tiba di tempat tujuan. Bahkan Hinata tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya di kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata baru mau pulang ke apartemen Sasuke setelah satu minggu menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Sasuke sendiri keheranan karena ia merasa telah melalui malam pertama mereka dengan baik dan benar. Sudah semestinya ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati kepada mertuanya. Hinata pun tidak bersedia memberitahukan kekeliruan yang mungkin dilakukannya. Namun orang tua Hinata sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sasuke waktu itu. Malahan Nyonya Hyuuga telah memberikan wejangan panjang untuk putri termanjanya itu, hingga Hinata mau pulang ke apartemen Sasuke.

Dan semenjak itu Hinata sudah bisa membetahkan diri untuk tinggal berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Lebih-lebih ketika ditinggal Sasuke ke luar kota, Hinata seperti pantang meninggalkan kediaman barunya bersama suaminya itu hanya untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Agaknya kali ini berbeda. Malahan ia belum meminta izin pada suaminya untuk melakukannya.

"Rasanya kamu jadi gendutan," komentar ibunya saat ia mendapatkan pelukan hangat. "Berapa berat badanmu sekarang?"

Hinata mengernyit sambil melepas dekapan ibunya dengan perlahan. "Untuk apa Ibu menanyakan itu?"

"Yah, boleh jadi berat badanmu naik karena kamu banyak makan belakangan ini, tapi mungkin juga kamu sedang hamil."

Mendadak Hinata jadi gugup. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Oh ya, apa _test pack_ yang kami belikan sudah kamu coba?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku. "Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Hasilnya?" Ibunya terlihat tak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata mengeluarkan hasil ultrasonografi dari dokter kandungannya. Sayangnya dokter cantik itu belum mau mengeluarkan surat keterangan hamil untuknya.

Baru menerimanya saja, ibunya sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Raut wajah ibunya makin cerah.

"Sudah berapa minggu, Sayang?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum yang masih bertahan.

"Tujuh, Bu…." Hinata turut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia ibunya.

"Akhirnya … anak termanja Ibu hamil juga."

"Ah, Ibu…." Hinata memasang tampang merajuk.

"Nah, itu berarti kamu akan segera menjadi seorang ibu. Mulai sekarang kurangi sifat manjamu—tidak lucu kalau ada yang bilang 'anak kecil' sudah bisa melahirkan bayi—dan jangan terlalu menggantungkan diri pada suamimu. Harusnya kamu malah meringankan bebannya. Nak Sasuke pasti sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang semestinya menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah setelah mendengar penuturan ibunya yang sudah sering dilisankan kepadanya. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul mendapatkan usapan lembut di perutnya.

"Ayahmu pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Ibu tidak sabar untuk memberitahunya." Wanita berambut panjang itu masih belum bosan melihat gambar calon cucu barunya yang kata dokter masih berupa embrio. "Bagaimana reaksi suamimu?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu sudah memberitahu Nak Sasuke, 'kan…?"

Hinata gelagapan.

Ibunya menatapnya curiga. "Jadi, Ibu adalah orang pertama yang kamu beri tahu setelah kamu mendapatkan kepastian dari dokter?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lesu. Bahkan Kurenai sudah tahu, meski karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Berarti, besan juga belum tahu?"

Ibu Hinata kembali melihat anggukan yang tanpa semangat.

"Ibu perhatikan, dari tadi kamu kurang bersemangat. Apa kamu tidak senang dengan kehamilanmu? Kamu belum siap? Terus, kamu juga belum memberitahu suamimu. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia bingung bagaimana menjawab hujan pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Bu…. Dan aku akan memberitahu Sasuke-_san_ kalau dia sudah pulang saja. Tidak enak kalau membicarakannya lewat telpon. Lagipula, mungkin sekarang Sasuke-_san_ sedang sibuk," kilahnya.

Ibunya tampak mengerti. "Lantas, apa Ibu belum boleh memberitahu besan?"

"Terserah Ibu saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Nak Sasuke yang terakhir tahu?"

"Tidak masalah," balasnya tenang.

"Padahal saat Ibu hamil, ayahmu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu. Bahkan ketika hamil Hanabi, Ibu tidak sadar sebelum ayahmu mengantarkan Ibu ke dokter kandungan. Dan lagi, saat hamil, Ibu memang selalu mual dan muntah hebat. Semoga kamu tidak…."

Hinata bersyukur sampai saat ini belum merasakan mual atau muntah. Ia justru banyak makan akhir-akhir ini. Selera makannya pun jadi aneh. Ia jadi suka makan wortel dan lobak mentah. Ia jadi kerap kali berkeinginan makan _seafood_ yang sebelumnya tidak bisa diterima lidahnya.

Tetapi, karena Sasuke tidak ada, ia tidak tahu harus minta pada siapa. Ia tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, apalagi ibu mertuanya. Ia pun enggan pergi ke toko swalayan seorang diri—bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya sudah membuatnya malas.

Ah, lantaran mengingatnya, kini keinginan itu jadi tidak tertahankan.

"Bu, aku ingin sup miso yang isinya makanan laut," pintanya dengan sedikit segan.

"Makanan laut?" Ibunya sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaannya. Sejurus kemudian, wajah cantik itu kembali menampilkan senyum. "Sepertinya kamu mulai ngidam. Dengan senang hati, Ibu akan buatkan untukmu. Kebetulan kemarin Ibu belanja _seafood_. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu di kamarmu. Nanti kalau sudah siap, Ibu akan memanggilmu."

Hinata mematuhi perintah ibunya. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya, sementara ibunya siap memasak di dapur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata mendapati kakaknya ketika bergabung ke meja makan. Bahkan ada kakak ipar dan keponakan kembarnya. Ia bisa melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya menunjukkan wajah cerah berhiaskan senyum. Ia bisa menebak kalau mereka sudah mendengar berita kehamilannya dari ibunya.

"Selamat ya, Nyonya Uchiha," ucap Neji setengah menggoda, yang kemudian dibalas Hinata dengan senyum manis.

"Makan yang banyak," kata ayahnya begitu ia menduduki kursinya yang biasanya—di antara ibunya dan Hanabi.

Ia senang melihat ayahnya sumringah. Senyumnya makin mengembang, terlebih setelah ibunya menyajikan makanan yang tengah diidamkannya.

"Bi-bi…."

Segera setelah mendengar suara lucu yang memanggilnya, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian dari makan malamnya. Ia yakin kalau seruan itu ditujukan kepadanya karena adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas hanya mau dipanggil 'kakak' oleh para keponakannya. Ia memberikan senyumnya untuk bayi satu tahunan yang dipangku Neji.

Ia yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya langsung menghampiri Neji dan meminta izin untuk menggendong keponakannya yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinode itu. Mula-mula Neji menolak untuk menyerahkan Hinode padanya dan menyarankannya untuk makan terlebih dahulu meski bayi itu terus mengayunkan tangan padanya. Orang tuanya pun menganjurkan hal yang sama karena Hinode juga harus menghabiskan makanannya. Namun mereka tidak bisa berkutik manakala melihat tampang merajuknya.

Hinata kembali ke kursinya dengan air muka berseri-seri bercampur gemas karena sudah mendapatkan Hinode dalam gendongannya. Berbeda dengan Hinode yang ceria, si saudara kembar—Higure—cenderung tidak banyak bicara. Higure pun jarang mau ia ajak main.

"Higure-_kun_…." Hinata mencoba menarik perhatian balita imut yang kini sedang berada di pangkuan Tenten. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin saat mata bulat Higure balas menatapnya. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar karena ternyata Higure hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum kembali meminta suapan dari sang ibu.

Setelahnya ruang makan hanya diisi denting halus yang terkadang diselingi celotehan Hinode yang masih betah dalam dekapan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sampai di apartemennya dengan menumpang mobil Neji. Semalam Neji sekeluarga juga menginap di rumah orang tua mereka. Dan sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, Kak," ucap Hinata pada Neji yang membawakan barang-barang yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka untuknya.

Neji tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya. Neji juga harus segera bersiap untuk bekerja. Sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya, ia terkikik geli melihat Neji yang berjalan menuju apartemen sebelah sambil berusaha menenangkan Higure yang tidurnya sedikit terusik. Ia juga ingin melihat Sasuke yang bertindak seperti itu.

Ah, ia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera mengakhiri kekeraskepalaannya. Lagipula waktu itu Sasuke hanya ingin bercanda. Ia yang terlalu sensitif malah menyangkal hal itu dan menganggap serius gurauan Sasuke.

Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika ia mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ besar yang tadi diletakkan Neji di meja dapurnya. Ada sekotak sarapan untuknya, beberapa majalah kehamilan dari Tenten, tiga stoples kue kering buatan ibunya, juga susu ibu hamil dan—entah berapa kilogram—tomat ungu yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya. Ada pula gingseng merah yang diberikan ayahnya untuk Sasuke.

Ia tertawa pelan dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya tatkala menemukan dua bungkus biskuit bayi yang mungkin dibelikan oleh Neji. Semalam kakaknya itu memang memergokinya meminta biskuit pada si kembar.

Ia menata semua itu di tempat yang seharusnya sebelum ia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerja. Ia juga menempelkan selembar catatan dari ibunya di pintu kulkas, yang isinya sekadar mengingatkannya untuk mengonsumsi susu dan semua obat dari dokternya secara teratur. Ia memang membutuhkannya karena barangkali ia masih akan terlupa lantaran belum terbiasa.

Hinata yang sudah berseragam suster tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan meraih bantal Sasuke yang kemudian ia peluk erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal bersarung putih itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang tertempel di sana.

Rasa rindunya sungguh tidak tertahankan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengontak Sasuke. Sembari menyantap sarapannya di meja makan, ia mengetik pesan pada suaminya itu.

_**Pagi, Sasuke san**__**…  
Sarapan, yuk… ^_^**_

Meski mulutnya terus mengunyah, perhatiannya tak luput dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja. Ia yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, akhirnya mengirim pesan lainnya.

_**Kenapa tidak dibalas?  
Masih marah?**_

Kali ini pun Hinata tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Ia hampir menangis karena mengira Sasuke sudah tidak peduli padanya.

_**Sasuke san… maafkan aku…  
Jangan membenciku… T_T**_

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia meminum susunya dengan berurai air mata. Sepertinya Sasuke memang masih kesal padanya. Ia mencuci kotak bekal dan gelas bekas sarapannya dengan lesu. Namun ia kembali ke meja makan dengan sedikit berlari ketika mendengar getaran dari ponsel mungilnya. Serta merta dadanya bergemuruh membaca '_My Doctor_' di layar ponselnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan segera menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Tumben jam segini sudah sarapan. Apa karena ada anak-anak?"

Sungguh Hinata sangat merindukan suara itu. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena belum mampu membalas. Ia juga tidak bisa berterus terang kalau semalam ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya, dan sekarang para keponakannya tidak sedang bersamanya. Cukup lama ia mendiamkan Sasuke, namun suaminya itu tetap sabar menunggu suaranya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" cicitnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetik pesan secepat kau," balas Sasuke tenang. "Setiap pesan yang ku ketik selalu terhapus saat aku membaca pesan baru darimu. Belum selesai menulis balasan untuk pesan pertama, pesan kedua sudah datang. Begitu seterusnya. Kau membuatku kesal, jadi aku langsung menelponmu."

Hinata justru tersenyum geli mendengar helaan napas Sasuke setelahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa, hm?"

"Sasuke-_san_ yang kenapa? Aku yakin Sasuke-_san_ masih bisa membayar tagihan telpon yang mungkin akan membengkak. Tapi kenapa tidak menghubungiku lagi setelah—"

Hinata terdiam mendengar tawa pelan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa lama kau tahan tidak mendengar suaraku."

Hinata memberengut, namun senyumnya merekah setelahnya.

"Yang ada Sasuke-_san_ malah tersiksa sendiri, 'kan…."

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke kembali tergelak pelan, membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sasuke-_san_ menyebalkan. Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak kalau ingin ku maafkan." Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada main-main.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Apapun yang bisa dimakan. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin ngemil—kapanpun dan di manapun."

Ia pun akan membawa sestoples kue kering pemberian ibunya ke rumah sakit. Ia pasti akan membutuhkannya saat ada waktu luang yang terkadang membosankan.

"Tidak masalah, asal kau memijatku saat aku pulang nanti."

Sasuke pasti merasa sangat capai karena tidak biasanya minta dipijat. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berburuk sangka.

"Oke, _deal_," sahut Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak hanya bisa memijat, lho…."

"Jangan membuatku tidak betah di sini. Aku pulangnya masih seminggu lagi. Beraninya kau menggodaku pagi-pagi begini."

"Si-siapa yang menggoda siapa?" tanya Hinata tak jelas. "Aku 'kan cuma mau bilang kalau aku juga akan memasak untuk Sasuke-_san_…."

"Tapi otakku menerjemahkannya lain."

Terdengar kekehan geli Sasuke karena Hinata tak lekas membalas. Pasti Sasuke merasa puas karena sudah berhasil menggoda Hinata.

"Aku harus segera berangkat kerja," ujar Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut. Pasti akan lama jika ia membalas ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Dan aku tidak mau joging ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, baiklah, nanti malam ku hubungi lagi."

Dengan itu Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Hinata, Sasuke belum pulang pada tanggal yang dijadwalkan dokter kandungannya untuk kontrol. Akhirnya ia ditemani ibu mertuanya yang tampak lebih bersemangat dibandingkan dirinya. Ia turut senang mendapati mamanya yang tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasil ultrasonografi janinnya yang berusia delapan minggu.

Tapi seminggu tanpa Sasuke menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena kehadiran para keponakannya di apartemennya. Mamanya juga sering mengunjunginya, yang biasanya dengan membawakan makanan untuknya. Ia jadi jarang memasak. Mamanya pun menyuruh _housekeeper_ kediaman Uchiha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia jadi merasa terlalu dimanjakan.

"Mama ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke saat dia tahu akan menjadi ayah," kata Mama Mikoto seraya terkikik geli saat keduanya berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia teringat ketika ia gemar mengambil foto Sasuke bocah yang ia dandani menjadi perempuan. Bahkan hasil jepretannya masih ia simpan baik-baik dan ia pastikan tidak akan ditemukan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak mau koleksi langkanya yang teramat berharga itu dimusnahkan oleh model yang bersangkutan.

"Ma…."

"Ya, Sayang?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya, "Tiba-tiba saja … saya ingin melihat Sasuke-_san_ melakukan … _cross-dressing_…."

Sambil menahan tawa, Mikoto mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke agar putra bungsunya itu bersiap diri begitu pulang dari dinas. Dengan jailnya ia tidak memberikan jawaban untuk balasan pesan yang menunjukkan kebingungan serta rasa penasaran Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sekian**

**Yak, fic ini memang ringan karena cuma pelepas stres, sesuai note di atas. Chapter ini lumayan panjang, yak? Berarti stresnya numpuk, haha, kidding. Sebetulnya sudah dari beberapa minggu lalu chapter ini selesai, tapi baru sekarang mood apdetnya, hehe. Oh ya, nama Chay itu nyontek nama seorang artis yang kebetulan satu agency sama Narimiya Hiroki-san, tapi nyambung sama Itachay. Untuk Hinode dan Higure, artinya sunrise dan sunset, memang terdengar rada aneh tapi saya suka, hihi.  
Terima kasih: **Hyou Hyouichiffer, Aden L kazt (_Marriage Simulation yang mana, ya? *mendadak amnesia* ^^v_), DevilAndAngelLove, VilettaOnyxLV, Deshe Lusi, Mingriew-chan, Neerval-Li (_Di fic ini, Sasuke memang rada-rada cuek gimanaaa gitu -?- ^^v_), Re, KumbangBimbang, finestabc, Amai Yuki (_Gak sampai merona sih… cuma rada gugup aja, hehe. Iya, mending punya suami kayak Sasu yang di MS dkk -?-_), Hoshi Yukinua, Ella 'qina, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Rhifza, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Bromin, Hanyou Dark, Airawliet2327 (_Wah, tanggal lahir Sasu dan Hina nyempil, hihi. __Sebenarnya 23 dan 27 juga tanggal lahir—hijriah dan masehi—saya, lho… _ *gak ada yang nanya*), Anne Garbo, Indigo Mitha-chan, Lily Purple Lily (_Kayaknya geng anak-anak Itachi memang butuh anggota baru -?-_), YTZ, ocHa. No Login, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, gui gui M. I. T, Beauty Melody, rikananami, Lavender Boo-Chan, Dewi Natalia  
**Maaf karena saya tidak balas yang login lewat PM. Entah kenapa lebih suka balas langsung di sini, hoho… dan maaf tidak balas satu-satu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua…. :D**

**Minggu, 02/12/2012**


	4. Sandwich Bakar

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Indigo Rose © Haruno Aoi  
Catatan: **AU, OC, rated T – M, hyperOoC, (miss) typo, ringan pendek dan gaje—hanya sebagai pelepas stres (just for fun), sekuel **My Doctor** dan masih berhubungan dengan **Too Damn Late**

.

.

.

* * *

**~o Indigo Rose o~**

* * *

.

.

.

Karena malam ini hanya Tenshi yang menginap di apartemennya, Hinata jadi malas untuk memasak. Alhasil ia mengajak satu-satunya keponakan perempuannya itu berjalan kaki ke kafe di dekat rumah sakit yang menurut Sasuke terjamin kebersihannya.

Sesekali Tenshi melompat kecil dan mengayunkan tangan keduanya yang saling bertaut, menciptakan senyum gemas di wajah Hinata. Bibir mungilnya juga bergerak menggumamkan lirik lagu anak-anak yang disukainya. Balita itu merasa sangat senang karena besok Sasuke akan pulang dari dinas, yang berarti ia akan mendapatkan oleh-oleh seperti biasanya—di samping obat untuk rasa rindunya terhadap paman tersayangnya tersebut.

"Sasoji~!"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Tenshi setelah mendengar seruan bocah itu. Tak jauh di depannya, ia melihat Sasori yang baru keluar dari rumah makan siap saji. Pemuda berambut merah yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu berdiri di tempat, menunggu dirinya dan Tenshi yang makin mendekat.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Di masing-masing tangan Sasori ada sekantung _burger_ dan segelas _soft drink_. Usai bertanya, ia meminum sedikit _cola_-nya.

"Mau beli makan malam," jawab Hinata.

Mantan kekasih Hinata itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya singkat, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Tenshi yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar—entah mengapa. Tanpa mampu dicegahnya, ia menunjukkan senyum simpulnya pada anak empat tahunan itu.

Tidak menunggu persetujuan, Sasori mengikuti keduanya memasuki area kafe _outdoor_ yang akan menjadi lokasi makan malam mereka. Tidak ada salahnya untuk lebih lama bersama mereka yang tidak tentu dapat ia temui setiap harinya. Tampaknya mereka juga tidak keberatan jika ia turut serta. Ia lalu menduduki kursi di seberang keduanya, kemudian meletakkan makanannya di meja.

"Mau ku pesankan _salad_?" tawar Hinata sembari melirik kurang suka ke arah Sasori yang mulai membuka bungkus _burger_-nya.

"Aku bukan suamimu yang maniak _salad_," sahut Sasori yang menyodorkan _cheese burger_-nya pada Tenshi—bermaksud menawari—sebelum menggigitnya sendiri karena melihat gelengan pelan. "Lagipula ini sudah bisa membuatku kenyang."

"Tapi itu tidak sehat—_junk food_," timpal Hinata setelah mengajukan pesanan kepada _waitress_ yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Aku tahu, _Hime_…. Dan lagi, aku membelinya kalau sedang ingin saja. Terkadang aku juga masak sendiri, jadi sudah jarang makan di luar."

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ternyata Sasori memang serius ingin hidup mandiri sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Padahal sampai sekolah menengah atas, Sasori paling tidak sanggup jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang Sasori tinggal seorang diri di suatu flat yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Kalau dulu, Sasori tidak akan betah meninggalkan rumahnya terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi baru-baru ini ada wanita aneh yang selalu menguntitku ke mana pun aku pergi—_stalker_," kata Sasori yang berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan makannya, "sampai-sampai aku masih merasa tidak tenang meski sudah berada di dalam flat. Siapa tahu dia memasang suatu kamera untuk mengintaiku."

Walaupun obrolannya jadi menyimpang dari yang ingin diketahuinya, Hinata malah merasa terhibur, terlebih jika mengamati perubahan mimik Sasori ketika bicara. Ia pun tertawa geli dibuatnya.

Sasori mendengus. Perhatiannya lalu teralih pada Tenshi yang tampak menyimak ceritanya. Ia yakin anak itu belum mengerti tentang isi dari pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Hinata. Namun tak tahu mengapa tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari sepasang mata yang bulat itu membuatnya gemas. Ia pun berkeinginan kuat untuk mencubit pelan pipi _chubby_ balita itu—dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Ia memang seorang anak tunggal yang terkadang mengharapkan kehadiran adik perempuan.

"Terus?" sambung Hinata yang menjadi penasaran dengan kehidupan asmara mantan kekasihnya yang kini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu—mengingat usianya memang dua tahun lebih tua.

"Karena dia sangat merepotkan dan terus saja mendesakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, akhirnya aku mengenalkan salah seorang teman laki-lakiku sebagai pasangan _gay_-ku." Sasori menjawab dengan cueknya, padahal Hinata sampai melongo setelah mendengar keseluruhan kalimatnya.

"Astaga—tapi kau masih suka perempuan, 'kan…?" Terkandung keraguan dalam nada suara Hinata. Tetapi, rasanya ia pernah mendengar kisah serupa sebelumnya.

Sasori berdecak sebal menangkap pandangan penuh curiga yang dilayangkan Hinata. Tentu saja ia masih bernafsu untuk melakukan ini dan itu pada wanita seksi.

"Lantas, apa sekarang kamu sudah punya kekasih lagi?" Jujur saja ia belum pernah mendengar bahwa Sasori menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seorang perempuan pun setelah putus dengannya beberapa tahun silam.

Sasori tampak menghela napas berat, namun beberapa saat kemudian tersungging senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Aku menunggu perempuan yang duduk di depanku," ujarnya setengah bergurau.

Hinata terbelalak. "Kamu ingin aku jadi janda dan kembali padamu?" Ia pun jadi sedikit emosi, apalagi _mood_-nya sedang tidak stabil.

Sasori malah tergelak. Bukankah yang duduk di depannya tidak hanya Hinata, mengingat permukaan meja yang mereka hadap berbentuk bundar? Ia sengaja membuat Hinata makin kesal karena menunda penjelasan atas pernyataannya. Pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja itu seakan-akan mendukung kejailannya. Selagi menunggu pelayan wanita itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia menyeruput minumannya sampai habis.

"Untuk apa mengharapkanmu lagi—yang sudah tidak _virgin_…?" gumamnya.

Hinata mengangkat sendoknya hendak memukulkannya pada Sasori yang begitu frontal. Tetapi sadar ada anak di bawah umur yang seharusnya tidak boleh melihat adegan kekerasan, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengatur napas agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Mommy, aku tidak bisa memotongnya sendiri."

Huh, gara-gara Sasori, Hinata sampai melupakan Tenshi. Ia hendak memotongkan _steak_ Tenshi, namun didahului oleh pemuda _baby face_ itu.

Mendadak Hinata gelagapan setelah menyadari suatu hal. Sup ikannya jadi terabaikan.

"Ya Tuhan … jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Tenshi?" terkanya. Melihat Sasori yang seolah mengabaikannya dan terus fokus memotong bistik Tenshi, ia menambahkan, "Apa kamu tahu kalau perbedaan umur kalian adalah dua kali lipat lebih dari selisih usiaku dengan Sasuke-_san_?" Sebetulnya ia yakin kalau Sasori sadar akan hal itu. Dan jika benar, berarti Sasori lebih pedofil dari suaminya. "Lima belas tahun, _Baby_ … lima belas," ungkapnya gemas. "Bisa-bisa nanti kamu dipanggil 'paman_'_ oleh istrimu sendiri. Sekarang saja Tenshi memanggilmu Sasoji."

Sasori terkekeh dan sekilas membalas tatapan Hinata disertai seringai sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Tenshi.

"Coba Tenshi panggil aku 'kakak'," pinta Sasori yang menumpukan dagunya pada lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja.

Bocah perempuan berambut sebahu itu menelan daging yang sudah dikunyahnya halus sebelum menuruti keinginan sang pemuda, "Sasonii?"

"Kedengarannya lebih baik. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku seperti itu saja, _ne_?" Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat anggukan kepala Tenshi.

Hinata membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Saat ini ia sulit untuk membedakan antara Sasori yang sedang serius atau sekadar bercanda. Ah, sekalian saja ia ladeni candaan Sasori, "Kalau kamu ingin mendapatkan Tenshi, kamu harus menaklukkan benteng yang tinggi dan tebal."

Sasori terkekeh-kekeh. Ia lalu melayangkan pandangan ganjil pada Hinata.

"Kiasan macam apa itu?" gumam Sasori yang mengembalikan fokus pada Tenshi.

"Hei, itu ada benarnya," sahut Hinata di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. "Di keluarga Uchiha, keturunan perempuan amatlah langka. Jadi, Tenshi sangat disayang oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Tapi yang paling penting, kamu harus bisa menaklukkan benteng terkuatnya; dua kakak laki-lakinya yang _sister complex_ dan ayahnya yang overprotektif—oh, jangan lupakan Sasuke-_san_."

Sasori seolah-olah tidak mendengar kalimat panjang Hinata. Ia sibuk mengulum senyum sambil memerhatikan Tenshi yang sedang asyik menyantap makan malam. Sesekali ia akan membersihkan sisa saus yang tertinggal di tepi bibir Tenshi.

Tampak Hinata yang kemudian menghela napas dengan kasar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata tidak kesulitan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan membawa Tenshi yang tengah terlelap karena kenyataannya keponakannya itu sedang berada dalam gendongan Sasori. Mengingat ia dan Sasori tidak bisa sering bertemu lagi, akhirnya ia menanggapi setiap obrolan yang membuat mereka sampai lupa waktu. Alhasil Sasori mengantarkannya pulang lantaran tidak tega melihatnya berjalan kaki dengan menggendong bocah empat tahunan. Ia pun tidak bisa menolak karena dokter kandungannya juga kedua ibunya sudah pernah melarangnya mengangkat sesuatu yang berat. Dan Tenshi memang tidak ringan lagi.

Hinata mengernyit begitu melepas sepatunya. Ia mendapati sepasang sepatu pantofel yang selama beberapa hari ke belakang absen dari rak. Seketika dadanya berdebar-debar tak keruan.

Mungkinkah Sasuke? Bukannya suaminya itu berujar akan pulang besok pagi?

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mempersilahkan Sasori mengikutinya masuk lebih dalam. Langkahnya pendek-pendek dan seolah ada beban yang menggelayuti sepasang kakinya.

Benar saja, Sasuke sedang menonton televisi di sofa ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah. Ia tidak yakin suaminya itu sedang menikmati siaran tertentu karena nyatanya tombol di _remote control_ ditekan beberapa kali. Ia meneguk ludah tatkala Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan hangat. Mungkin juga lantaran kehadiran mantan kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wah, ternyata Paman Saskey sudah pulang." Ucapan Sasori lebih terdengar seperti ledekan. "Bukankah harusnya besok pagi?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang berniat memberikan kejutan untuk Hinata. Ia pun mencoba tak menghiraukan Sasori.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Tahu kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya, Hinata cepat menyahut, "Ma-makan malam di kafe—"

"Menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk makan malam?" sela Sasuke sembari melihat jam dinding. "Apa ada menu baru yang sangat spesial?"

"Ada—bahkan sampai dibawa pulang," timpal Sasori yang tahu kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar marah. Ia kemudian menyerahkan Tenshi pada Hinata untuk direbahkan di kamar, sementara ia menghampiri sofa dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Mana oleh-oleh untukku, Paman?"

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa, tetapi telapak tangannya yang mendarat di pucuk kepala Sasori. Pemuda imut itu hanya mendesis tak jelas, lantas membuka kotak cokelat di atas meja, mencomotnya satu dan langsung memakannya.

"Chay bisa ngambek kalau cokelatnya berkurang lebih dari itu," ucap Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Sasori yang hendak mengambil bola-bola cokelat lainnya.

"Chay? Siapa Chay? Selingkuhan Paman, ya?"

Sasuke jadi komat-kamit tertahan menghadapi pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Tenshi," sahut Hinata yang melewati belakang sofa untuk mencapai dapur. Kalau keponakannya belum tidur, pasti sudah bersorak riang ketika menemukan Sasuke.

Sasori malah mengulum senyum mendengar nama yang dilisankan Hinata, dan Sasuke menyadari gelagatnya yang aneh. Ia tak ambil pusing. Dan sebagai ganti cokelat, ia mengambil kue kering yang ada di stoples.

"Sasuke-_san_ sudah makan?" Hinata bertanya dari balik meja dapur yang memang tak terhalangi sekat apapun dengan ruang tengah.

"Sebelum kau pulang, aku memakan dua lembar roti gandum di meja makan."

"Apa Sasuke-_san_ ingin makan nasi?"

"Hangatkan susu saja," balas Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan acara _talkshow_ bertema kesehatan anak yang baru diawali sambutan _host_.

"Apa aku boleh minta cokelat panas?" pinta Sasori dengan suara lucu dan wajah yang dibuat imut. "Aku janji setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Buat sendiri sana," sergah Sasuke.

"Manisnya Paman Saskey~," ledeknya yang bergegas melesat ke dapur untuk menghindari amukan Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan mereka. Ia kemudian menuangkan susu cair yang sudah dihangatkannya ke gelas panjang bersamaan dengan Sasori yang mengambil mug dari rak. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke sisi Sasuke dan tidak menunggu lama sampai suaminya itu menerima gelas yang diangsurkannya.

"_Hime_, di mana kamu meletakkan bubuk cokelatnya?" tanya Sasori yang tampak kebingungan di depan rak. "Aku cuma menemukan kopi … teh … dan … susu khusus ibu hamil—"

Sasori terdiam. Pasangan Uchiha juga bungkam. Hanya terdengar suara dari televisi, hingga Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan susu yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya—dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa terhindar dari tersedak.

"EH?"

Harusnya Sasuke yang berseru kaget, namun yang bereaksi demikian adalah Sasori.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-_san_ tidak senang?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya dan menatap Hinata yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menanyakannya. Sejak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, ia memang belum bicara banyak dengan Hinata. Semalam sesudah Sasori meninggalkan apartemennya, ia malah terkesan menghindari Hinata. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera tidur setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Hinata dengan luapan berbagai rasa. Ia memang butuh istirahat, namun sebetulnya ia masih bisa mengungkapkan euforia yang dirasakannya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa kepada Hinata. Yang jelas kebahagiaan sedang mendominasi hatinya.

"Apa mukaku terlihat masam pagi ini?"

"_Iie_," lirih Hinata yang kemudian menundukkan wajahnya yang berubah sendu. "Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan jadi gendut—badanku akan melar. Dan Sasuke-_san_ pernah bilang tidak suka anak-anak. Aku takut Sasuke-_san_ akan meninggalkanku…."

"Apa aku perlu mengatakan kalau sekarang aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini?"

Hinata terkikik pelan dan segera menegakkan kepalanya. "Sasuke-_san_ sudah mengatakannya," ucapnya lega, terlebih setelah menemukan senyum simpul Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya kembali menyantap _sandwich_ bakar yang menjadi menu makan pagi mereka hari ini. Suasana mendadak sepi, apalagi Tenshi sudah dijemput oleh ibunya, walaupun awalnya sulit untuk mengajaknya pulang lantaran masih ingin bersama pamannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata menikmati keadaan tenang yang tercipta. Hinata sendiri paham jika Sasuke tidak mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Namun terkadang ia juga membutuhkan kata-kata yang mampu didengarnya, bukan sekadar dirasakannya. Dan kini ia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan rangkaian kata yang begitu sederhana.

"Sasuke-_san_…."

"Hm?"

"Tiba-tiba saja … aku ingin…,"

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat kilatan aneh di mata Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Cacu-cencei lucu~" Balita itu pun kembali terkikik.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat—dengan paksa—dan melanjutkan pemeriksaannya pada anak perempuan itu, dengan sesekali mengatakan hasilnya pada suster yang mendampinginya agar dicatat. Tidak hanya pasiennya yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa geli, namun juga perawat cantik bertubuh semampai yang kini berdiri di dekatnya—yang ia yakini bahwa penampilannya hari inilah yang memicunya.

Usai memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk pasien imutnya, ia meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut. Dan keadaan serupa sebelumnya kembali ia temui. Rasanya ia ingin memakai topeng hari ini—atau sekalian helm—terlebih setiap kali berpapasan dengan rekan-rekannya di koridor. Ia mendengus kasar begitu memasuki ruangannya dan segera menghempaskan dirinya di kursi hitamnya yang bersandaran tinggi.

Takut-takut ia melihat bayangannya di pigura foto pernikahannya yang ada di meja. Di kaca bening itu ia mendapati pantulan wajahnya yang tampak samar, namun sesuatu di rambutnya terlihat begitu mencolok. Ia ingin sekali melepas pita _pink_ keemasan yang menghiasi seberkas rambutnya yang diikat di puncak kepala, tetapi ia ngeri dengan ancaman Hinata. Apalagi ia bisa sewaktu-waktu bertemu Hinata di rumah sakit tersebut. Ibunya pun malah mendukung Hinata ketika tadi pagi ia menelepon dengan maksud meminta pembelaan. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Itachi yang menjengkelkan.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas berat. Entah sudah yang ke berapa dalam sehari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata hampir memekik girang ketika membuka pintu balkon apartemennya dan menemukan pohon tomat yang ditanam suaminya sudah siap panen. Kebetulan sekali ingin membuat _sandwich_ bakar dengan isi daging dan irisan tomat. Ia mengambil baskom dan memetik tomat-tomat yang ranum itu dengan telaten.

"Kau akan masak apa?"

"_Sandwich_ bakar."

"Lagi?"

Belakangan Sasuke memang terus dipaksa Hinata untuk menemaninya makan _sandwich_ bakar. Tak peduli pagi, siang, malam—Hinata selalu ingin makan roti isi itu. Meski isinya bisa bervariasi, tetap saja Sasuke akan merasa bosan jika dikonsumsi secara terus-menerus tanpa diselingi makanan lain. Sebagai manusia ia juga memiliki titik jenuh. Dan sekarang ia merasa enek hanya dengan mendengar nama makanan itu.

Jika ia memasang tampang kurang suka atau sedikit saja merengut, maka hasilnya adalah Hinata yang mulai mewek dengan mata berkaca-kaca—seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke-_san_ tidak mau menuruti keinginan _baby_? Sasuke-_san_ sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Sasuke-_san_ tidak mengharapkan kehadiran _baby_?"

Dan sederet kalimat semacamnya yang membuat kepala Sasuke pening. Ia pun harus menenangkan dan membujuk Hinata yang pasti akan merajuk setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-_san_…."

Sekarang Sasuke merasa sedikit waswas setiap kali Hinata memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Akhir pekan ini aku ingin ke rumah Sasuke-_san_."

"Rumahku 'kan di sini."

Hinata yakin Sasuke sudah mengerti akan rumah yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku ingin menginap di sana."

Sasuke tahu keinginan Hinata baik, tetapi ia merasa ada yang salah. Lebih tepatnya ia mencemaskan nasibnya sendiri. Mendadak ia berpikir bahwa kediaman Uchiha akan menjadi sarang penyamun untuknya jika Hinata yang sedang hamil bekerja sama dengan ibunya. Ia takut membayangkan apapun yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

"Bukankah akhir pekan ini waktunya kontrol ke dokter kandungan?"

"Ya, berarti kita langsung ke rumah Sasuke-_san_ sepulang dari kontrol. Ayolah, Sasuke-_san~_ kesempatan ini tidak akan sering kita temui—mumpung akhir pekan ini kita sama-sama tidak mendapat tugas jaga."

Sasuke tidak tega kalau melihat tatapan sayu Hinata yang memohon dan penuh harap.

"Baiklah."

Serta merta Hinata mengabaikan tomat-tomat yang semula dicucinya dan beringsut memeluk Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke masih merasakan keganjilan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Firasat buruk Sasuke terbukti setelah beberapa menit menginjakkan kakinya di lantai rumah orang tuanya. Ia langsung digelandang ke kamarnya dan diperlakukan secara semena-mena. Hinata merengek padanya agar ia mau berdandan menjadi seorang perempuan! Dan ibunya malah mendukung penuh permintaan sang menantu.

Ajaibnya, sudah ada seragam _maid_ berwarna hitam beserta aksesorinya yang berenda di atas tempat tidurnya. Seperangkat alat _make up_ juga memenuhi meja riasnya yang sebelum ia menikah tampak begitu sepi. Semuanya terlihat seperti disiapkan dengan begitu rapi. Sekarang ia yakin kalau istri dan ibunya sudah bersekongkol sejak jauh hari.

Ia mulai pasrah ketika ibunya menyuruhnya duduk agar bisa didandani. Ibunya memakaikan bando di kepalanya agar rambut depannya tidak menutupi kening, dan ia langsung memejamkan mata karena takut menemukan penampilan mengerikannya di cermin yang ia hadap.

Sambil memoleskan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti di wajahnya, ibunya bercerita bahwa pakaian pelayan imut-imut yang akan dikenakannya adalah milik teman laki-laki Itachi yang diketahuinya sebagai seorang _otaku_ dan kerapkali melakukan _cross-dressing_. Bahkan setahunya sahabat kakaknya yang merupakan lelaki cantik itu juga pernah bekerja di _maid cafe_. Itachi pun pernah meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya tersebut untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan sejenisnya di depan _stalker_-nya agar wanita yang bersangkutan berhenti menguntitnya.

Oh, _God_! Bukankah ini berarti bahwa Itachi juga berkomplot dengan istri dan ibunya? Yak, ia sungguh diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Ia jadi terkenang masa kecilnya yang buruk, saat ia dipaksa mengenakan pakaian anak perempuan kemudian diabadikan secara membabi buta oleh ibunya. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum tahu di mana ibunya menyembunyikan foto-foto yang enggan ia lihat tersebut. Waktu itu, Itachi dan ayahnya bukannya membelanya, malah membantu ibunya memilih lokasi pemotretan atau menentukan _angle_ yang pas.

Apakah sebenarnya ia anak pungut keluarga Uchiha…?

"Dulu dia memang hobi mengenakan pakaian wanita, tapi dia _straight_ dan sekarang sudah berkeluarga." Mikoto menyambung ceritanya.

Hinata menyimak dengan baik setiap perkataan ibu mertuanya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan cerita Sasori lantaran pernah mendengar kisah serupa yang juga dialami oleh kakak iparnya semasa kuliah.

"Nah, selesai~," seru Mikoto yang tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sasuke yang nyaris terlelap karena bosan, dengan malas membuka matanya. Ia langsung dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia sama sekali tak tampak seperti seorang pria. Wajahnya dipoles _make up_ minimalis dengan lipstik berwarna _pink_ lembut. Kepalanya dipasangi wig panjang bergelombang dengan poni tebal menutupi kening. Bando renda putih makin mempermanis penampilannya. Sayangnya di matanya ia terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen! Mengapa ibunya masih saja menistakannya di saat ia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah? Jujur saja ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa itu yang namanya fenomena mengidam saat kehamilan. Bisa saja ibunya yang mempengaruhi istrinya untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?!" Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata mengenakan setelan jas hitam bak tuan muda dengan wig pendek berponi miring.

"Kalau ada _maid_, pasti ada _master_, 'kan…," balas Hinata dengan santainya.

Harus Sasuke akui bahwa Hinata juga terlihat tampan jika menjadi laki-laki. Ia masih bungkam tatkala Hinata memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan memaksanya untuk kembali melihat cermin.

"_Make some sandwiches for me—as soon as possible—or I will punish you~_" Hinata berbisik seduktif di telinga Sasuke.

Mikoto yang mengerti akan situasi, segera meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke masih terpana mendapati tatapan tajam Hinata melalui cermin. Oke, ia mulai tergoda—mungkin juga dipicu oleh ginseng merah pemberian ayah mertuanya—dan ialah yang akan menghukum Hinata.

_So~ let's play, Master~_

.

.

.

**Sekian**

**Jangan percaya dengan fic ini, di Jepang tidak ada susu khusus ibu hamil, katanya. Saya buat seperti di atas demi plot. Yak, fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dari chapter pertama:** Suzu Aizawa Kim, melpi cinta damai, Lily Purple Lily, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, Mangkoxdesu, finestabc, Mingriew-chan, DevilAndAngelLove, Ella 'qina, Anne Garbo, Mrs. Fifty, Indigo Mitha-chan, Deshe Lusi, OcHa. Choco. cHips, Neerval-Li, Amai Yuki (_Tenang saja, ada dokter Sasgay…_), Guest, Saqee-chan, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Hasegawa Nanaho, lavender hime chan, rikananami, Nolarious, KumbangBimbang, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Aden L kazt, VilettaOnyxLV, Re, Chooteisha, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Rhifza, Bromin, Hanyou Dark, Airawliet2327, YTZ, gui gui M. I. T, Beauty Melody, Lavender Boo-Chan, Dewi Natalia, Criminal-S, Alat dapur, yoonhae. elfxotics (_Salam kenal juga. Semoga betah di fandom Naruto…_), Namikazevi, Monicca, pangestika. dwifandini, jump-an, Salsalala, Richa Kenzeira, Jingga Matahari Senja, Ssasuke 23, wiendzbica  
**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya…. TT_TT**

**Sejak kemarin suasana hati saya benar-benar buruk. Neji, cinta pertama saya di Naruto, chara yang saya cintai sejak pertama kenal Naruto—** *nangis bareng Hinata***  
**_**But, what a beautiful way to die. Okay, no more tears….**_

**Kamis, 20/12/2012**


End file.
